


Save Me

by Dansedanserevolution



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nuka World, Princes Of Hell, Smut, seven deadly sins au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dansedanserevolution/pseuds/Dansedanserevolution
Summary: Cursed to walk the Earth until all seven are reunited, Nora wakes to find the world she left behind ravaged by war.





	1. Awakening

It started as a prickle at the back of his neck. Mason rubbed his buzzed scalp but the the tingling remained. He rose from his seat, chalking up the lingering annoyance to the fact that he hadn't gotten up from his throne in a few hours, and rolled his shoulders. He only took two steps before he stumbled, his vision turning a deep, ocean blue so quickly he wasn't sure it even happened. He shook his head then squared his shoulders, striding through the members of his pack and ignoring their wary gazes as they parted before him.

\---

The Cola-Cars Arena was dark and quiet, but he knew she was there. There was something in his subconscious that made him gravitate toward her energy. He stood peering through the plastic windows Colter used as a playground when a pair of hands slid around his waist, moving up over his chest.

"You felt him, too, didn't you?" Mags' warm breath spilled over her lips that were positioned as close to his ear as she could get with their height difference. He said nothing; the answer being obvious. He wouldn't have been there if he didn't feel it. Her fingers explored the muscles on his body reflexively - at this point they knew each other's bodies by memory. "What are we going to do?"

"Nothing," Mason grunted quietly.

"It's been so long.. We should at least try.."

"There's no point in wasting our time."

"But-"

Mason spun on his heel and would have knocked Mags over if he hadn't grasped both her wrists in his one large hand. She whimpered slightly at the sudden pain and the sight of his glaring red eyes in her face now.

"How many times are we going to talk about this? You want to abandon everything we've worked for to try to find all of them?"

Her voice came out smaller than it usually was, "I just-"

"Just what?" he seethed. "We've worked too hard, built up too much to leave all of this behind. You think the gangs are just going to keep our spots warm while we go on an idiotic hunt for the others? What if we give this up and don't find them all-"

"Mason, I-"

"-Because so far, we're still damned in this world. I'm not leaving the Pack. You want to go and waste your time? Be my guest. I'm not coming after you."

"This time could be different. He's not the first one we've felt."

"And if you go find him now? If he's just coming into this life now, he's probably a baby. You gonna take care of a baby? We'll be dead before he can grow up."

Mags turned away as he spat out his last sentence, knowing what he would say back to her at her next words. "We should just end it then. Start over."

"Go ahead, kill yourself," he scoffed in her face, raking his eyes over her features and lowering his voice. "You would never. You're too fucking greedy," he sneered.

Her yellow irises snapped back to him, darkening with anger. "Why'd you come here, then?"

"Because I knew you'd be here. Getting stupid thoughts in your head about leaving. Hoping I'd come to you and indulge your fantasy."

"I want to go home," she whispered.

"You think I don't? We're cursed, Mags. Stuck with a hopeless dream of being free." A silent sob hitched in her throat as he pulled her against his chest by the wrists, capturing her lips in a demanding kiss and robbing her of breath. Mason's hand went to the back of her neck as he broke away, holding her tightly against his cheek as he murmured bitterly in her ear. "We're prisoners. For eternity. When are you gonna fuckin' realize that, Mammon?"

Mason pushed her away and she stumbled against a cabinet, catching herself before she fell. Mags waited until the heavy steel door slammed to let her tears fall, cursing her humanity for betraying her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Princes were banished from Hell; forced to walk the Earth alone until all seven reunited, then they can return home.  
> Each are assigned a deadly sin:  
> Mason - Satan/Wrath  
> Nora - Asmodeus/Lust  
> MacCready - Belphegor/Sloth  
> Deacon - Leviathan/Envy  
> Hancock - Beelzebub/Gluttony  
> Mags - Mammon/Greed  
> Danse - Lucifer/Pride
> 
> I read another fandom story like this and decided to give it a try with Fallout. I hope you like it!

It was like falling through a nightmare, one where you're awake and asleep at the same time. Freezing and hot. Standing still, but running.

She gulped for breath. The suffocation of air in her chest made her ribs ache and throat burn. Her body fell, but found an end this time. It was hard and cold cradling her. How long she laid there, she wasn't sure, but her mind needed time to mend.

When she realized she was alive, her eyes took longer to respond. The adjustment from being closed for so long to cracking open was difficult. Her sight swirled - a sickening mixture of flashing light and horrifying darkness.

Her hands flattened on the concrete, steadying herself while her vision played catch-up. The cloudiness of both her eyes and mind made the thin bile rise up from her stomach.

She spit the remaining taste away and crawled forward until she hit the first solid thing. It was circular and colder than the floor, but she gripped it tight, using it to get shakily to her feet. She could see almost clearly now, though she wished she couldn't.

A sharp gasp left her feeling as breathless as she had when she woke. Tears fell hot against her cheeks, blurring the frozen body of her husband.  Her fists slammed on the glass and steel. The small computer next to his pod wouldn't let her free him. It only read her worst fear. He would never awaken - a malfunction caused by the system.

She would learn in time that she was the sole survivor of a horrific experiment gone wrong, but only after beating her hands bloody, scratching at the door and breaking her nails until they bled as well. She wept until there was no more left in her body and was forced to leave her love behind in his prison.

The terminal was still working as she stumbled through the vault, telling her that she was asleep for more than 200 years. She laughed maniacally, pulling at the dark waves of her hair until her scalp burned.

There was nothing left for her here. The body of her beloved was just that. A former vessel. He was out there somewhere with the rest of her family, and she needed to find them. She'd kept them waiting for too long. Her mortal heart ached at the thought of them living these past centuries not knowing she wasn't able to go to them. But she would make them wait no more.

\-----

The first thing she realized was how weak she was. Her body was screaming for desire and power. Luckily, she didn't have to look far.

A group of settlers managed to start a small camp in her former home. She smiled sweetly and told them her story, which they didn't question after seeing her in her vault suit, and gave her food and water.

' _Nora_ ,' she told them.

The military-looking man was too nice. And naïve. All she had to do was bat her lashes and he was blushing hard. The buff mechanic winked at her when she bit her lip in his direction and the married man steered his gaze away from her after getting a scolding glare from his angry-looking wife.

It was too easy, really. Nora hadn't even needed to turn on her charm. It was as if these men had never seen a woman before. But after taking in the state of the world when she emerged from the vault, it made sense. Judging from the looks of the one called 'Marcy', Nora was a goddamn Madonna.

She didn't wait until nightfall; coaxing the muscled one down to the stream with her to her bathe. He didn't entice any feelings, though. All aphrodisia, which is exactly what she needed to sate herself. He took her from behind; pushing her against the hard trunk of a dead tree, before spattering her ass with his seed. He knelt when he finished, letting her make good use of his gorgeous face and wracking her body with a sinful orgasm. Only the first of her conquests.

The minuteman was next. He was shy and cute, which made her dominance of him even sweeter. She rode him slowly, whispering words laced with honey and praise, knowing she'd never see this man again and relishing in the pain he'd feel after she was gone. She left him sleeping on a filthy mattress in a nearby abandoned house after their tryst, ready to move on to her final target as the sun grew low in the sky.

The man was a whimpering, pathetic mess since the moment she laid eyes on him. It wasn't bad enough he had lost his son, but he was forced to endure a bitter wife who constantly berated him, leaving him a lifeless shell. Jun was practically screaming for affection since his other half all but abandoned him; busy drowning herself in as much alcohol as she could find. He barely put up a fight when Nora started using his anguish against him, knowing how to make him putty in her hands. He fell to her sympathetic, deep blue eyes and warm smile, seeking physical companionship to forget his pain. And how she took advantage. She drank in everything, all his desires giving her strength. He was the best kind of victim: hurting, hungry, helpless, everything to make the lust inside her grow.

Nora left him the same as the minuteman; alone, naked, fucked out of his mind, and sleeping. How she wished she could stay until morning when his wife discovered him, and the hell that would ensue between the group. The betrayal, the madness. Oh, just the fact that she broke these people in one night made her veins burn with excitement and joy. But there was no time for that. She took what she could from them - a couple of guns, most of their water and food, a spare change of clothes - before leaving them to their fate. She never spared them another thought.

\-----

As it turned out, the world left in ruin was somehow easier to live in than the civilized one she was taken away from. The people were lewd, uncaring creatures. She passed through two settlements; finding a few people to indulge her, until she realized the raiders were the best targets. They thought they were taking advantage of her. Forcing her to take them in groups as they pleasured her and allowed her the freedom to fuck anything that moved her former life did not. She didn't have to worry about sneaking around with the neighborhood spouses, or bosses. No getting bored from the repetitiveness of affairs and one-night stands. She may have been exiled to Earth and cursed, but at least she could indulge herself without the worry of disease or breeding. This new world she woke up to was a playground.. She hoped the others were having as much fun.

\-----

Nora found herself in the largest settlement around; Diamond City. She stayed for a few days, burning through the people and resting, but found no trace of her family. She was close, though. After resupplying, she set out for the town nearby. Goodneighbor. Sounded like the best place to find some depraved souls.

She threw her vault suit away long ago. It was like a bright blue target on her back, plus it offered little protection. She walked through the gate of the small town in her black boots, dark jeans, and leather jacket, various pieces of scavenged armor covering her limbs. It was simple to fit into this world. She realized quickly to live you needed one mentality - Kill or be killed. Take or be taken. After a month, the memories of her domestic life were already fading away.

She'd seen the grin of the man walking toward her too many times already. The one that made him think she was an easy target. He looked as dirty as the streets around her.

"Hey there," he cooed, eyeing her up and down. He rubbed his face and gestured to her mouth. "Why don't you take that off your face so I can see your pretty smile? Then we can talk easier."

Nora resisted rolling her eyes and, instead, indulged the man. She plastered on a sultry smile even before pulling the bandana off her face. His gaze immediately dropped to her picture-perfect lips and he grinned.

"Much better. Ain't seen you here before. Can't have you walking around a new town without insurance, huh?"

She let out a quiet chuckle and stepped toward him, making his throat bob and set a hand on his jacket. "You willing to help me out with that, baby?"

The smile on his face grew, his eyes started to shine. "Of course. You gotta be careful around here. Don't want you getting taken advantage of."

"But, isn't that what you're doing?" she asked, cocking her head to the side and pursing her lips.

"No. And I don't like what you're implying." He looked down at her hand now curling around his lapel. "Obviously, you ain't an idiot."

"No. No I'm not. And if you knew what was good for you, you'd stay the fuck out of my face."

"Fuck you, bitch," he spat. He pulled away, but she held tight to his jacket, stepping back with him. His one hand grabbed her wrist, while the other went for the gun at his side.

Little did he know, she was already one step ahead of him. She sunk a knife into his gut twice before letting go. The man yelled, holding his wounds and raising his weapon. Her hand moved fast across his neck and he stopped moving, staring straight through her as he fell to his knees. She watched the blood seep around his body, eyes glassy and dead. She bent down to wipe the blood from her knife on his jacket and rifled through his pockets before getting back to her feet.

A small crowd had gathered, murmuring to one another. A woman with fire hair pushed angrily through some people. She stopped next to the man's body, looking from it to Nora. "What the fuck happened?"

Nora shrugged, "I didn't like him."

A shocked look flashed over the red-headed woman's face as she took in the sight of the new stranger in town who had just knifed a man at the front gate. A few moments later, the other woman snorted and kicked the corpse at her feet. "Good riddance. Finn was a piece of shit. Let's go."

"Where?"

"The mayor will want to talk to you about your little.. incident." The fair-skinned woman sneered as she finished her sentence. She took out a fresh cigarette and winked at Nora, beckoning her to follow.

\-----

Nora didn't expect trouble, so this visit to the mayor was probably just to recap what happened with the fresh body on his doorstep. She followed the woman - Fahrenheit - up a winding staircase in the State House and through a set of large double doors.

The first she noticed was the abundance of  _stuff_. There were tables, counters, cabinets, and a bar all around the room, pushed against the walls. One  was littered with food - fruits, vegetables, snack, Nuka-Cola, water. Another held various bottles of liquor; so much you could barely see the tabletop. Stuffed onto a couple of cabinets and here and there on the counters were more drugs than she could ever imagine. There was a space just for electronics and spare parts, another for clothes thrown on a battered chair.

She scoffed, her eyes finally settling on the figure seemingly laid out on one of the couches in the middle of the room.

Fahrenheit sighed heavily behind her, moving to stand over the man. "Wake up, Hancock," she snapped, kicking the couch at his feet. He said nothing for a moment then came a low groan. "You have a visitor."

He lifted his head and turned his black eyes to her. A ghoul. It wasn't her first time seeing one. She even fucked a few. Sex is sex, right?

No, what caught Nora's eyes were, in fact, his. She thought they were pitch black, then she stepped forward until she could see. See that there was a dull orange ring there. A smile formed on her lips, but he spoke first.

"You." His voice was raspy and deep, hazy from drugs.

"Me."

Fahrenheit looked from Nora to Hancock, wondering what the fuck was going on. "Uh, John?"

"Go get MacCready." Hancock didn't tear his gaze away as he gave the woman his order.

"What..?" She continued to look confused, eventually shrugging as all the other two did was stare at each other and she went to get the sniper.

Hancock stood and closed the distance between them in two strides. He took her face in his wrinkled hands and kissed her deeply. Everything about this kiss with Hancock was different from common people. It fed them, gave them a new fire to satiate them. He wrapped his arm around her waist, threading the other through her hair. Nora grabbed the arms of his old coat, both pulling each other earnestly into the other.

When their breaths ran out, he rested his forehead against hers, just relishing in one another's presence. A cough behind them had Hancock looking over her shoulder.

"Leave us, Fahr. Close the doors."

Fahrenheit hesitated for only a moment before giving into her boss's strange directive. Hancock looked back into Nora's eyes, kissing her quickly before turning up the corners of his mouth. "I have another surprise besides finding me."

Her brows raised; a look of desperation covering her features. He spun her slowly until they both faced the new addition to the room. A lanky young man stood before her, his sky blue eyes lighting up his confused face, which seemed too matured for his age. They both recognized the other immediately and wasted no time in locking lips as she did with Hancock, who slumped back on the couch.

This new kiss was slow, but intoxicating. While their tongues met and explored casually, the show of affection was not without heat. The man's finger wrapped languidly around a tendril of her hair, his leftover hand playing lazily with her slender fingers. She smiled blissfully when they broke apart and he pulled her into a hug.

"Asmodeus," he purred.

Her heart jumped from hearing her true namesake being uttered. She felt a renewed sense of herself at finding two of her loved ones. "Belphegor. Belphy," she murmured, nuzzling into his chest.

"Beelzebub!" Hancock shouted from the couch. They turned to see him with his hands in the air and began laughing with him. "Fuck, it's been a long time since we said those names, huh, Mac?"

The younger man only hummed in response, pulling her over to the couch to sit between them. They all snuggled close, stealing the familiar heat and energy from each other. "I told you I felt her."

"I never said I didn't, just didn't anticipate her being.." Hancock looked her up and down, licking his lips like she was a fresh steak. "..like this. Thought you'd be a baby or something. Didn't want to go trekking around looking for some kid yet. Figured we'd let you grow a little. Besides, someone was too _lazy_ to even think about leaving the town."

She chuckled and looked over at Mac. His elbow rested on the back of the couch, hand laying on his palm, and gazing at her with half-lidded eyes. "What's your name?"

"Nora."

The corner of his mouth turned up and he slouched back, letting his head rest on the top of the couch and closing his eyes. "Hand me a beer, Nora?" he asked nonchalantly.

Hancock scoffed, "She ain't your maid, dickhead."

"Nah, but she's closer. And she loves us already so, she won't mind."

It was true. There was no way she couldn't love them. Instead of feeling the never-ending abyss of emptiness, she had two more pieces of herself to make her feel whole again. It would be easier to live now that she had those two, letting them share their life-force.

Nora obliged, handing Mac a cold beer before Hancock turned her chin to look at him. "Where'd you come from, Sunshine? You look too fresh and you shouldn't be an adult if we're just feeling you now."

"I was frozen in a vault," she replied with ease.

"Frozen? Since before the war?"

MacCready had his eyes open now, still lounging, but watching her now and listening intently.

"Yes, it's far north," she nodded, "and I wasn't alone."

"One of us were with you?"

"Neither of you. Satan. We were married and went in together."

"That prick?" Mac huffed.

Nora and Hancock ignored him. "Where is he now?"

"Dead. They all died in the vault. Something went wrong. I was the only one to make it, and just barely, too."

"Fuck."

"Can.. can I ask what happened to you, Beelzebub?"

"Oh, you mean my handsome mug?" he asked with a wide grin, gesturing to himself. "Got a little too overzealous."

"Pft, you think?" Mac drawled causing Hancock to narrow his eyes at him. "Shooting yourself with a fucking radioactive drug with do that, you greedy bastard. Just couldn't stop yourself, could you?"

The ghoul just shrugged and laughed it off, "Shit happens, amiright? All my parts are in working order though, Sweetheart."

Her gaze fell to his groin when he moved his hips to catch her attention. "Can't wait," she answered with a smirk.

Hancock groaned and leaned in to bite her lobe, licking up the shell of her ear. "How fucking lucky are we that you look like you.. and that you found us, huh?"

Mac made the slightest noise of irritation beside her which made her laugh and turn to him, running a hand down his thigh. "Don't think I'm going to leave you out."

"Yeah, if he can muster up enough energy.." Hancock mused.

"Hey, I can be motivated when I want to be. Ain't nothing in this shit hole worth it, though."

"Is now," Nora murmured, biting her lip. Mac cleared his throat as she continued on normally. "Is it just you two?"

"Nah, but Levi doesn't stay here with us. He's not far. I can send word and have him here within a day or so, granted he ain't busy." Hancock told her.

Nora felt giddy again. Leviathan would join them soon and they'd more than halfway complete. This could be the time. They could go home. They could be free. "What about the others? Do you know where they are?" she asked, unable to control her excitement, but her happy face fell after a glance was exchanged between the two men. "What?" she asked, turning her head to look at both of them. "What's wrong?"

"We know of one other," Mac sighed heavily.

"What? Who is it? Why aren't they with you?"

"Lucifer. Actually.. I'm surprised you didn't cross paths. If you came from all the way up there."

Nora frowned and pursed her lips, "I got a bit sidetracked. Ended up taking a long way around. Shit, I thought I felt another."

"Don't worry about it," Mac shrugged. "That guy's a prick-"

"-Is everyone a prick to you?" Hancock cried out.

"Yeah, even you. Anyway. Levi and I decided to go check it out on _someone's_ suggestion." The ghoul put on an innocent look and mouthed 'who, me?' before Mac continued. "Turns out he came with the Brotherhood of Steel."

"Who are they?"

"Military bastards. Obsessed with lost technology. And butting their noses in everyone's business. Danse - that's his name - is a paladin. Only here with a small group, but he refused to abandon them for just us three. Said his place was with the Brotherhood and he wasn't about to lose everything he worked for an incomplete group. Fuckin' dick," Mac muttered.

"Well, maybe he'll have second thoughts when he sees I'm here, too," Nora suggested.

"I doubt it. Dude's a high-ranking officer. And he made his position pretty clear if we didn't have everyone else."

"We should at least try.."

Mac scoffed, shaking his head, "You're gonna waste your time."

Nora let out an exasperated sigh and rose from her seat, "Then I'll go by myself." She brushed past Mac's legs roughly, heading to the door, but was stopped by a gentle hand around her arm.

"Woah, there, Sweetheart." Hancock put himself in her path, pasting on a warm grin. "Don't get all riled up from that asshole. You don't gotta go alone. You got me," he added with a wink. She inhaled deeply through her nose and nodded, letting her shoulders relax. He kissed her cheek causing her to smile slightly. "See? All good. Alright, now I gotta go take care of some business. Get a message out to Levi."

"You're going?" she frowned.

"Don't fret, pet. I'll be back soon." He leaned around her to glare at MacCready downing a beer behind her. "Don't irritate her too much."

The mayor's departure was sealed by the click of the door and Nora momentarily let the events from the past two hours catch up with her. She killed a man in cold blood - which was nothing new - then finally found two of her loved ones, plus another one to soon join them. She rubbed her eyes tiredly. The amount of energy thrumming between her, Belphegor, and Beelzebub was sudden and intense, and while it gave her more strength that she had since she woke up, it also exhausted her.

She was wondering if it was safe to fall asleep on Hancock's couch or if she should go find a room when she felt her loose, dark hair being pulled back from her neck. Mac's warm fingers brushed across her skin, sending a shiver through her. He pressed a kiss under her jaw, trailing his lips down to her collarbone.

"I didn't mean to make you mad," he murmured.

Nora was unable to help herself from angling her neck, giving him a better angle. "You didn't," she spoke softly.

His lips formed into a smirk against her skin. "Not even a little?"

"Maybe a little."

Mac's hand drifted slowly over her throat; his hold gentle, but firm. "Let me make it up to you," he whispered in her ear, biting her gently.

A small whine left her, the feeling of surrender taking her over. It'd been so long since someone had made her feel powerless when it came to her desires. Only her kin could make that happen and being so long since she'd met another, her will disappeared in the wind.

She let Mac peel her armor pieces off slowly, casually, increasing the hunger that was already layered thick in the air. He never let his lips leave her - kissing her hot skin, licking up the column of her neck, murmuring lazily to her. When he absolved her of her clothes, he trailed his mouth up and down her body, worshipping her vessel. He led her to the couch and kneeled in front of her like an altar, relaxing so he could take care of her.

"Hancock won't mind?" she asked quietly as the young man on the floor tortured her trembling thighs with his warm breath and fingers ghosting over her.

He smirked and chuckled, "You know how many times we fucked up here?"

"You mean, he let you bring women up here?"

"Women, men," Mac shrugged, but a little twinkle appeared in his eyes. "Occasionally, we'd just lock the two of ourselves in here.."

Nora's breath shuddered. It could've been him heightening her senses between her legs or thinking of the two men together, but she was getting more than she bargained for. "Y-you and Hancock?"

"For days, sometimes." Another sinful whimper left her, letting the darkness in Mac's eyes cloud hers as well. "I knew you'd like that." His eyes dropped to her core as her hips squirmed, begging without words for contact. He licked his lips at the display in front of him.

"Please, touch me.."

A wide, wicked smile graced his face and he flicked his thumb across her clit, too light and quick for any satisfaction. He did it twice more before she grew exasperated.

"Stop fucking around!" she complained.

"But you're so fun to play with," he mused. He conceded at her look of desperation; she was laid out on the dingy couch completely naked for fuck's sake, and at his mercy. Mac raised himself off the floor and gestured to her. "Scooch. Lay down and close your eyes." Nora opened her mouth to protest, but the steely look he gave her had her obeying quickly. She reclined, resting her head on the arm of the sofa and letting her eyes flutter closed. She felt him position himself and lean over her. "You're too tense. Keep your eyes shut and concentrate on what you feel."

She was wary, but willed herself to let go. Instead, she tried remembering the last time she let someone else be in control of her like this. Sure, she let people pleasure her, but this was different. She knew that Mac would take care of her even if he didn't get something in return - which she would be sure to reciprocate later.

He pulled her from her thoughts as his lips ghosted up her thigh and hovered above her core. "I've never seen someone so pristine before. I want to know how you taste," he murmured. He licked up her slit, tongue gathering her juices, and he hummed approvingly. "Damn, that's amazing. What a pure vessel. I hope you didn't forget how dedicated I can be when I want to.."

With a kiss to her clit, his tongue began its ministrations. He began circling her bud steadily and a real, passionate moan left her lips. It'd been over two hundred years and the some-odd months she'd been awake that'd she'd felt something while making love. It always just out of neccesity, to keep her mortal body going by harnessing the energy.

This was different. Nate - Satan - her lover, her husband, her world, was the last time, the last of her kin that she had this feeling with. Part of her felt like she was betraying him; leaving him behind in death. But she knew that corpse wasn't his anymore. He was out there somewhere and she was going to find him again. Find all their family and go home again.

Mac was right. She lost herself behind her closed eyes. His mouth made colors shoot across her eyelids; his fingers caused her back to arch off the couch. She was so close - so close. Then the door opened.

"Yo, Hancock told me -"

Fahrenheit's voice stopped short and Nora's eyes shot open. Her head was hanging off the armrest, looking at the fierce guard upside down. Even then, Nora could see the hurt on her face as Fahr took in the scene playing out in the office. MacCready never let up; bringing Nora closer and closer to the edge and she couldn't move to stop him.

"I'll come back.." And with that, the door closed as did Nora's eyes.

"F-fuck, Mac!" At least she had the decency to wait until the door was shut to call out.

Her fingers were running through his soft hair. His two fingers worked her clit like a master and she couldn't say enough about his mouth. She couldn't remember the last time she came so fast. And she did; on his fingers and his tongue, and he licked every last drop from her.

She collapsed hard back on the couch, panting to catch her breath. Mac made sure she was clean and dry, then peppered kisses up her body until he captured her lips again with a soft, loving kiss. When they broke apart his usual light-colored eyes were a bright, gleaming blue and she faintly recalled how hers looked after she and Nate made love. Dark, dangerous, unnatural blue - not like Mac's at all. His were like the sky on a cloudless day; hers like diving into the deep ocean. And how she wished she was looking into rose red orbs instead.

"I missed you," Mac murmured, pulling her from her thoughts.

"We've only just met," she laughed quietly.

"You know what I mean." He nuzzled into her neck and gave her a chaste kiss before sitting up.

"Yeah, I do. I missed you, too." She smiled as he set her clothes beside on the couch. She missed people she didn't even know yet. It was just their bond. Their real selves who spent lifetimes and past centuries with each other. They knew one another truly, but were strangers to their human forms. It was like meeting an old friend after many years apart. They picked up right where they left off. Only.. they didn't remember their old lives. Just faint memories and feelings. Another part of their curse.

"So," Nora started, pulling her shirt over her head to finish dressing, "You and Fahr?"

Mac was laying down on the couch, his hand wrapped around a beer that stood on the floor. "She thinks it's more than it is." The corners of Nora's mouth turned down and she instantly felt bad for the woman. He caught the motion and rolled his eyes. "Don't. I told her it was just sex at the beginning. Not my fault she got feelings for me."

"Still.."

"Trust me." He pulled his cap over his eyes, a sign he was ending the conversation. "Help yourself to whatever Hancock has," he mumbled, waving his hand around the room.

Nora took a mutfruit off the table with the food, finding Mac snoring softly by the time she walked back over to the couch. She chuckled quietly as she left him slumber in peace. A guard outside Hancock's office informed her she was free to walk around the city and was encouraged to drink at the bar.

After getting directions, she walked into the old metro station and greeted the old ghoul at the entrance with a wink. If ghouls could blush. Poor thing looked like he needed some love. Nora made a mental note for later.

Ham - she'd remember that name - escorted her downstairs and into the V.I.P. room in the back, per Hancock's orders. Fahrenheit was already nursing a bottle of bourbon. She gestured to the table full of each type of liquor, but Nora shook her head as she joined the guard on the couch.

"No thanks. I can't afford much."

The other woman snorted - a sign of her tipsiness. "Sweetheart, you're Hancock's guest. You drink for free."

"I'm not his whore."

"I know that. You're like Mac. You got that special bond they have together, too. Don't think I didn't see it."

"I'm sorry about that. Earlier."

"I'm a big girl, lady. I can take care of myself. Not the first time I walked in on him with someone. Shit, half the time it's John." She barked out a laugh, her face then turning somber. "Just wishful thinking, I guess. I'm know  nothing will ever happen." Fahr sighed and took a huge gulp of her bourbon, wincing and showing her teeth. "Don't worry. I won't kill you, if that's what you're afraid of."

"I think I'd already be dead if you wanted to kill me."

Fahrenheit laughed a real belly laugh and Nora couldn't help but join in, somewhat satisfied at the woman's painful nonchalance about the situation. 

"Seriously," Fahr sighed, pushing a glass toward Nora, "Drink. John owns the bar so Charlie already knows - you drink for free. And anything John has upstairs is yours, too. Anything you want or need, ask one of us. As for the shops, you're on your own. Can't pull any strings there. It's only fair. And.. well, welcome to the family."

Nora smiled - a warm smile that echoed what her heart was feeling.


End file.
